There are currently no effective therapies for the treatment of filovirus infections such as those caused by Ebolavirus. Recent work has revealed that medicinal alkaloids from members of the botanical family Stephania can effectively treat and prophylactically protect against infection by Ebolavirus based on in vitro and in vivo experimental results. These alkaloids have been used extensively in Asia for a variety of ailments ranging from hypertension to cancer for many years and have been dosed orally. However, the very limited solubility (≤1 mg/mL) of these alkaloids in their free base forms is an impediment to their development as oral therapeutics or via alternative routes of administration such as IV (intravascular administration), IP (intraperitoneal injection) or IM (intramuscular injection).